


Splash

by cerulean_sin (am_bellanoire)



Series: The Captain and Her First Mate (Huma One-Shots) [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Descendants 3, Smut, They Grown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_bellanoire/pseuds/cerulean_sin
Summary: He had been her first and she would forever be his last. He could watch her like this, hear her in the throes of pleasure for eternity.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: The Captain and Her First Mate (Huma One-Shots) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471586
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Splash

_There's no waters that fall quite like yours...how I love to swim your sticky shores_ \-- Next 

* * *

For Harry Hook there was no better place to be than between the thighs of his heart outside his chest, his captain, his sea goddess. With his mouth pressed to her core, his lips and tongue gluttonously taking in everything she had to give, he was utterly at peace. Entirely enraptured. There were no murderous thoughts running rampant in his head, no poisonous flashbacks from his childhood. No worries, no concerns. Well, no, that wasn't completely true. He had one concern and one concern only in that moment and that was bringing Uma to a satisfactory finish. 

And he could tell she was going to come. It was in the way her legs started to quiver as if electricity was running a current through the taut muscles. The way she was writhing beneath him, her hips undulating, bucking forward in a steady rhythm to meet his mouth. And the soft sighs she bit her lip to contain. His captain wasn't shy by any means but during their most intimate moments, she had the tendency to stifle her sounds of pleasure right up until the very end when Harry all but reeled them out of her. She was on the edge now, just about to tumble into free fall, and her gasps caught in her throat. Delicate, breathy things that no one but the both of them knew she was capable of making. 

But for Harry it wasn't enough. Not nearly. He wanted to have a bit of fun. He wanted to _hear_ her. And the roguish twinkle that sparked in his ocean blue eyes attested to the teasing part of him that also needed to be satiated. 

He unlatched his lips from her pearl and in an instant, felt her fists clench in his hair and tug hard enough to wring a wince and hiss out of him. She was _not_ happy. 

“Don't play your little games with me,” she snarled and even though her usually husky voice was breathless, he could hear the bite in the words clearly, “not now.”

Harry had always been the type to laugh in the face of imminent danger and this time was no different. He flashed his captain a toothy grin and pressed a loud, smacking kiss to the smooth mahogany skin of her inner thigh. “ _Me_? Play with ye? Wouldn't dream of it, Uma darling.” 

“I was _close_.“

“I know," the mocking pout on his face rife with false sympathy, "Let me make it better for ye.”

He decided to use his hands. He could have easily stripped out of his leathers and buried himself into her but that could happen later. Right now, he wanted this to be about her. He got pleasure just by watching her receive pleasure from him. And even though currently he was hard and aching beneath the zipper of his pants, he was going to wait and take care of his captain the way she had taken care of him for more years than he could count. 

Her moan was low and deep, her head falling back onto the pillows as he slowly, gently slid two fingers into her warm sheath. Bleeding _hell_ , she was exquisite. Tight and wet and everything he could willingly get lost in. The feel of her, drawing him in, clenching around him, pulling him deeper made his lower parts jump in anticipation. He _wanted_ her, badly, but he'd play masochist for as long as it took to get her to her breaking point. The view was good enough from where he knelt. The pleasurable hiss that spilled from her parted lips and the way her eyelashes fluttered as he added a third finger, well, yeah that let him know she was nearly there. 

“Still holding back,” he tsked, his tone feigning seriousness but his eyes giving away amusement combined with lust, “What, oh what, shall we do about _that_ hmm?” And then he curled his fingers, hitting that spot he knew never failed to drive her absolutely _mad_ while at the same time he greedily returned his mouth to where it had been before, drawing her swollen nub between his lips and _sucked_. 

“Oh _fuck_ , Harry!”

It was the high pitched reward he had been seeking. Both vulgar and vulnerable, and full to bursting with rapture. It made his heart swell and his nether regions throb in earnest. 

“Aye. That's it darling, I want more.”

And more she gave. Her hands found purchase in his hair once again, gripping the dark locks tightly, pulling him to where she needed him, grinding against his face, pulsing around his fingers. There was nothing calm about her, nothing still or stagnant. Her body moved like a wave, a shuddering, close to breaking thing. Turquoise tresses unbound, sticking to her flushed face, spread around her like an aquatic fan. She wasn't holding back now. Couldn't it would seem. Her choked moans and throaty wails, littered with harsh swears and his name, threats and words of affection mingled together like salt and the sea. He had been her first and she would forever be his last. He could watch her like this, hear her in the throes of pleasure for eternity. And when she finally broke, it was with a gasp that ended on a whimper, her body trembling as her core fluttered like the wings of a caged bird. 

Once the aftershocks ceased and her body went limp, Harry disengaged, the grin on his face both smug and feral, lips glistening with her essence, as Uma struggled to catch her breath. 

“You get on my damn nerves, you know that?” she groused petulantly but her voice oozed satisfaction and contentment, low and just a little hoarse, her bleary dark eyes shining with fondness and love. 

“I should get on yer nerves more often then, captain,” her first mate volleyed back with a cheeky wink. 

The expression didn't last long though as Uma moved, faster than he thought her capable of doing at the moment, spilling onto his lap and wrapping one strong arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and letting the other hand trail down his bare chest and ribbed torso, and lower still. 

“Or maybe I should get on yours,” she growled against the shell of his ear, nipping with her teeth in retaliation as her hand breached the waistband of his leathers, squeezing his arousal and drawing a strangled groan from his throat, “What's all this here, hmm? You're harder than a blade.”

Harry halfheartedly tried to fend her off, bucking his hips but all that did was add to the sensation of her even strokes. “Back ye bloody siren.”

Uma laughed, her signature cackle of mirth and malice, and she bit down on his pulse point, wrenching another sound of pleasure from her first mate, “You wanted to play right? Let's play.”

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* Yeah, this came about when I realized I've written more Umal smut than Huma smut and that simply won't do at ALL lol
> 
> Thanks for reading though, I hope you enjoyed!! Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
